


Cry-Babies

by Jubbles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Development, Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen, Rant, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles
Summary: Teenager not-so-small Lady thinks about Queen Nehellenia and her mother's past. She needs that storyline so that she can remember, always, the development Neo Queen Serenity went through and how thinking otherwise got her seduced by Chaos and turned into Black Lady.





	Cry-Babies

The thing about cry-babies, Chibiusa thinks, is that, 'till they're 18 more or less, they can be as loud and obnoxious and open with their emotions as they want. Goodness, she knows, how the Neo Queen, so calm and collected, used to scream, to stomp and to raise hell over the silliest notions. - ~~And how everyone enabled her behaviour, to the shocked realization of the then small serious child.-~~

In the beginning she was _outraged_. How dare this human girl be so childish! And how _could_ she ever be Sailor Moon? The one destined to save Earth when she couldn't even save herself from stubbing her own damn toe?!

But... They're hella in tune with themselves. Enviably so. - ~~Small Lady did ask to go back to the past and spend more time with her teenaged mother because she saw the benefits of it, she couldn't really mimic the graceful queen with all her wisdom and power no matter what her Papa said, but Usagi was approachable in a way that mended their relationship beautifully.-~~

And, gradually, they will freaking learn other coping mechanisms that will be an addition to the waterfalls. They'll learn how to communicate better their hurts, their feelings, their thoughts and how things can get better. Because that's the thing: crying is a reaction to something that's going wrong. Learning the triggers beforehand will only make them do better at life and stuff.

Freaking emotinally constipated people, however, can't move a single foot out of place because they learned that to do so is ridiculous.

So they learn another way. _With little to no crying on their part._ Until some stupid ass thing triggers them in an overinflated reaction because they literally can't handle things as they were anymore.

And now they're sounding irrational and like they're having a nervous breakdown, great.

(To be fair, Nehellenia darling could have done something a little less extra. Like not stealing my future guardians for instance? Try not to kill my possible future husband? Seek for help instead of spiraling down the evil path? But she never felt like she could do none of those things.)

Because

apparently

crying is not a good reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, right after that mini rant, Chibiusa goes to a diplomacy talk with Nehellenia and they discuss the relationship of the two kingdoms. Both having had a dark past but incredible characters that deserve some love, when circumstances finally allows them to have it.


End file.
